


The New Sabrina

by anxresi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxresi/pseuds/anxresi
Summary: When a tragedy occurs, Chloe is left to pick up the pieces. But something has changed. Something which will impact her life dramatically from now on, along with everyone else around her. No one saw it coming, and no one will know how it ends.





	The New Sabrina

“Come on, Sabrina! I haven’t got all day, you know! I have a deluxe manicure at twelve, a salon appointment at two and a royal gala tonight which I simply  _ have _  to attend, so unless you want me to have spent all that time gazing in the mirror for nothing, I suggest you get a move on! Now, are you running over the checklist of things we need to do this afternoon? The  _ last _  thing I need is for you to screw up again, like you did yesterday morning when you picked me up a ‘half-fat’ latte instead of ‘no-fat’! Don’t you have any idea the dramatic effect garbage like that can have on my delicate, slim waistline?! It’s like you don’t give a damn about me becoming a blimp at all. After all I do for you... ”

 

“S-Sorry Mada…  _ I mean,  _ Chloe. I-I’ll make sure the correct beveridge reaches you as soon as I’ve finished your weekend homework, washed your socks, disinfected your desk and blown your nose. I-I won’t let you down, I promise…”

 

“You forgot ‘make me a low-fat midday snack’, Sabrina. Aside from that unfortunate mental lapse, I suppose if you can somehow manage to finish off everything there, I  _ might _  just be able to forgive you for the previous day’s outrage. Actually, thinking about it… I’d say today was one of your quieter days task-wise, wouldn’t you agree? Maybe I’ll start adding a few more choice chores to your itinerary, seeing as you’re so confident of doing a good job with the meagre amount you have now. Don’t want you to get lazy do we, and start shirking your responsibilities? Remember: you owe me  _ big time  _ for becoming your only friend when no-one else would, and I expect you to pay me back with interest until the day arrives you become no further use. After all, it’s not like anyone else will have you, is it?!  _ Ha ha ha _ …”

 

“N-No of course not Chloe, you’ve told me time and time again how ‘worthless’ I am and that I’m ‘lucky’ to have you around, and if you say that it’s true, it  _ must _  be the case. A-After all, why would you lie to me? Y-You’re always there, looking out for me, telling me what to do whenever I’m lost and confused. W-With you around, I never get bored or tired, as you’re always helpfully making suggestions as to how to spend my spare time. S-Sure, it’s mostly just running errands and obeying your every command… but I’m not complaining! I-It’s always a pleasure to serve you, and I hope our time together lasts as long as possible. A-After all,  _ anything’s _  better than being alone…”  

 

“I’m glad you feel that way Sabrina, because there are literally  _ thousands _  of girls who’d just love to be in your horribly outdated shoes right now, in the glorious presence of the mayor’s only daughter. I could just pluck any one of them off the street this instant, and I’m sure they’d do just as good a job as you in attending to my essential personal needs, probably better. I guess I’m just too big-hearted for my own good that I took pity on your wretched self, in giving you this honoured task and allowing you to follow me around everywhere like a lost puppy. And in case you get any funny ideas… remember what happened when you tried to befriend Maritrash? She refused to answer twenty-seven times when you called her, made lame excuses when you just wanted to hang out in the evening and even refused to accept your generosity when you went to the trouble of doing her geography homework! Now, that was just plain  _ rude _ !! It’s a good thing I was there to pick up the pieces and make good use of your subpar work myself, or all that time you spent studying would’ve been completely wasted! What  _ would _  you do without me?!”

 

“I-I don’t know, Chloe. I-I don’t even want to think about it. A-All I know is that every single day you demean your social status to stay close to me, these are the best moments of my life. Y-You were right about Mother being jealous of our friendship, because she’s always trying to split us apart. B-Bad influence, my foot! A-Also, ever since my Dad got promoted, he’s always too busy on patrol to spend time with me the way he used to. H-He doesn’t care. N-No one cares, except for you. T-Thank you so m-muc…”

 

“ _ Yikes _ , easy on the waterworks there, Sabrina! Don’t make me regret my decision already! The  _ last _  thing I need is for the paparazzi to catch me out and about with a blubbering fool. Wipe your eyes on your sweater and stop acting so undignified, if you please. The tacky thing needs to be thrown away soon, anyway. Just  _ look _  at that loose thread of wool hanging down at the back, following you everywhere like a tail! One little tug, and the whole thing will unravel like my sanity at having to share a class with so many losers. Still, if this particular cloud has any silver lining, it’s that the shirt you wear underneath is  _ slightly _  less hideous, so in a weird sort of way, I guess you could say it’ll be an improvement when it’s back to being a ball of cheap yarn.”

 

“O-Once again Chloe, you point out fashion foibles that no-one else would spot, or even have the guts to comment on. Y-You’re so headstrong, never mincing your words or afraid to speak your mind! I-I wish I could be more like you, and I’m going to start trying my utmost from today onwards. A-As soon as I get home, I’m going to throw away this awful attire I have on and use my college savings to purchase something that I just  _ know _  you’ll approve of. I-I can be sure of this, because I’m obviously going to send you a pic of them, before I go to the till…”

 

“Don’t bother Sabrina, there’s only ever going to be one me. Also, I dare say your taste in picking out clothes that you think I’d like to see you wear would be even  _ worse _  than your current atrocious ensemble. I’ll tell you what I’m going to do out of the goodness of my heart though, seeing as you’re by my side all the time, like some annoying tick I can’t shake. I’ll let you borrow some old stuff in my massive wardrobe, from a few years ago before I had that unexpected growth spurt. They might still be a bit too big for your dumpy, chubby self, but I virtually guarantee they’ll be a vast upgrade on the beggar rags you’ve got on now. Just call it a two-for-one deal: your appearance will improve dramatically as soon as you change, and my reputation won’t suffer too much either as people might cease to think I habitually socialise with the local homeless population.”

 

**SHRIEK!!** “Y-You’d actually do this for me, Chloe? A-After all the times I’ve disgraced you in public by the tawdry way I’ve dressed before? W-Why… H-How can I ever repay you?! I-I mean, lending me your new beret is one thing, but a whole other outfit?! OMG, you truly  _ are _  the best bestie that I’ve ever…”

 

“Hey, remember what I said about crying outside, Sabrina? Well, that goes  _ double _  for impromptu hugs! Especially when I don’t even know where you’ve been! Do you  _ want _  me to have to take a second shower this morning?! Anyway, just turn up at my hotel after school tomorrow, and one of my butlers will bring them to you down by the servant quarters. If you swear you’ll wear them every single day and return everything intact to me freshly laundered by the end of the week, I’m willing to make the sacrifice of having an empty hole in my closet space for a few days. Okay? Do we have an agreement?”

 

"Y-Yes, Chloe. A-And sorry Chloe, sometimes I let my emotions get the better of me. I-I can’t wait to see what I look like in my new togs! I-It’ll be so cool, after all, it feels like I’ve been wearing exactly the same outfit for two season…  _ oops _ , I mean ‘years’.”

 

“Well, you can dwell on that piddling matter however long you want Sabrina, as long as it doesn’t interfere with your other designated duties. Come now, we have much work to do. I need to be refreshed, pampered and nourished... in that specific order, too. What are you standing around for, catching flies with your mouth? Hurry up and come this way!”

 

“U-Um, yes Chloe, whatever you say. I-It’s just, there’s a car coming…”

 

“Hmm? Oh, silly Sabrina! I don’t have to worry about trifling things like that! Didn’t you get the citywide memo? Anybody who’s  _ anybody  _ knows who I am, and they’ll know when to stop when they see me crossing the road. Now, are you going to follow me along like the loyal lapdog you claim to be, or am I going to have to drag you across the street all by myself?!”

 

“O-Of course not Chloe, it’s just… it doesn’t seem to be slowing down… and there are no traffic lights or signs here…”

 

“I have had it up to here with you, Sabrina!! When I want your useless advice I’ll ask for it, quickly before getting my head tested. He  _ will _  stop to let me cross the road in peace any second now, you’ll see. Otherwise, Daddykins will sue…”

 

“ **CHLOE LOOK OUT** !!”

 

“Sabrina? W-Wha…”

 

**SMASH**

 

**BANG**

 

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on an idea I thought of. Updates should be pretty quick with this one, as I have other work to do. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
